


Autumn Clothes

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College!AU, Fictober 2018, Fictober continued, Fluff, Keith has a motorcycle, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Normal!AU, Stealing Your Boyfriend's Clothes Trope, established klance, flirty!keith, flustered!lance, what's an accurate tagging system lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: So, apparently when you're both boyfriends... you can both steal your boyfriend's clothes. Who knew?





	Autumn Clothes

       "You have a test today, Keith?" Lance called back into his bedroom, stirring his cup of cocoa. Keith had stayed the night again, much to Lance's delight. Lance turned to put his spoon in the sink, smiling at how domestic it all felt.

       "Yeah, math test. I'm not that worried about it to be honest, it should be fine." Keith walked into the kitchen and pulled the cereal out of the cupboard. Lance stared at his boyfriend, train of thought completely lost. Keith sat down to eat his breakfast, looking up after a minute or two to see Lance's incredibly flushed face and ever-so-slightly gaping mouth. "What? Is there something on my face?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

       Lance blinked a few times. "Nope. Everything's great," he said in a strangled voice. "Never better." He swallowed thickly. "Keith, is that one of my swim team sweatshirts?"

       Keith looked down as though he hadn't realized what he was wearing, then looked back up, grinning. "Yeah, that okay? I've always wanted to do the whole, "steal-your-boyfriend's clothes" thing, and..." he hesitated, getting slightly flustered. "And it smells like you."

       Lance buried his face in his hands. "Keeeiiiiith. You're killing me!" He removed his hands to reveal his incredibly embarrassed expression. "You can't just hit me with Bedhead Keith, Sleepy Smile Keith, Adorable Boyfriend Keith, and Wearing My Clothes Keith all at the same time, it's not fair!" He groaned and put his face in his hands again.

       Keith smirked. "So... can I keep the sweatshirt then?"

       Lance didn't say anything, he just nodded wordlessly. Finally, he composed himself enough to speak. "Please." A pause. "It looks way better on you than it ever would on me, anyway."

* * *

       Later that day, Keith was waiting for Lance in the library so they could study for a bit and then walk to Lance and Hunk's apartment together. Suddenly, Lance plopped down next to him excitedly.

       "Keith, guess what I just realized!"

       Keith smiled at Lance's enthusiasm. Quiznack, he loved this boy. "What?"

       Lance snuggled into Keith's side happily, giving him a squeeze around the waist. "You're my boyfriend, too!"

       Keith laughed quietly and nodded. "Yeah, that's true. Any specific reason for this revelation?" He asked, maneuvering Lance so he was laying on his lap instead. 

       Lance nodded, still clearly very excited. "That means I can steal your clothes too!" Keith couldn't help but smile at him fondly.

       "Do you want a hoodie of mine, Lance?"

       Lance nodded, looking away and blushing, almost shy now that this was really happening. "Yeah..."

       Keith grinned and played with Lance's hair for a minute. "Okay. Want me to give you a ride back to mine to get that hoodie? I can drop you back at your place?" Lance grinned.

       "What I'm hearing is motorcycle  _and_ a hoodie from my gorgeous boyfriend, right?" He grinned. Keith leaned down and pecked him on the lips.

       "Yeah, that's what I'm saying." He pressed his lips gently to Lance's forehead. "Twenty full minutes of you with your arms wrapped tightly around my waist and us flying down the road at high speed, only for me to give you one of my hoodies I wear to work on Red when she needs a tuneup-" Lance was clearly flustered at the thought, but he was still smiling contentedly.

       "Wow, I not only get a Keith Hoodie, I get a  _Motorcycle Keith Hoodie_ _?_ I  _am_ lucky today, aren't I?" He smiled and held up a hand, which Keith laced his fingers into and gave a light squeeze. 

       "Come on, we can study later," Keith said, smiling and nudging Lance off of his lap. "Let's go."

       Lance linked fingers with Keith and stood up, pulling his boyfriend with him. "Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt twenty-four for Fictober and Klancetober!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
